1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for removing staples from a stapled object, and more particularly to prying-type staple removers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two major types of staple removers, namely the pincher type remover having a pair of co-acting jaws, and a prying type remover. The prying type remover usually includes a long, flat tip which can slide under the base of a staple to pry the legs of the staple from the object to which it is attached. Examples of prying staple removers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,226 of Appleman, 2,400,988 of Goessel, 2,375,942 of Palmer, and 3,625,482 of Viel.
A problem encountered with prior art prying staple removers is that the used staples may cling to the prying tip and interfere with subsequent staple removal.
Another related problem with prior art prying staple removers is the disposal of the used staples. In the Viel patent, this problem is addressed with a device including a staple storage chamber within which the used staples may be retained to prevent them from being scattered about. However, the storage compartment of Viel increases the complexity and cost of his device.